Brave High
by Divergentchick4
Summary: A story of the Divergent characters in High school! Also this is not an AUTOMATIC FOURTRIS FLUFF STORY. I dont like those stories, beacause incase you havent read divergent it takes time to fall in love, not one look, am i right? So i made it to where they are Aqauntences foor a while then freinds then aventually dating, SO DONT FREAK OUT! THERE WILL EVENTUALL BE FOURTRIS! 4
1. Chapter 1

_Your on the phone with your girl freind she's upset_

_she's goin off about somethin that you said. cause she doesnt get your humor like i dooooooooo._

I wake up to my one of my favorite songs playing on my alarm clock, i lay in bed and sing along with it.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I dooooooo_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me_

I roll out of bed and, and jump in the shower. When i get out i run out of my bathroom and go to my closet, i get a pair of black jean shorts that go about id thigh and a black spegeti strap tanktop and a pink lacey tanktop to go over it that flows on the sides. I quickly get changed and go back in the bathroom too do my hair and makeup. I quickly blow-dry my hair straight and get out my make-up.I apply a little of a silver shimmer to my eye lids,mascara,eyeliner, and a light pink/tan lipstick. I look in the mirror, i may actually look pretty today. i go back in my room brag my camo backpack,keys,and phone and go down stairs. When i get downstairs i grab my lunch bag and start to make a sandwich, when im done i grab a gronola bar, and my back pack and head out to my car, i have a cherry red ferrari, wondering how i have it? My mom owns like 12 stors and my dad is an government official. so we are kinda rich, i just dont see my parents at all, and i have a brother but he stayed in oregon before we moved here, so its just me and my parents now.I get in my car and toss my bags in the passenger seat, and pull out of the driveway. I just realized i dont really know how to get there, so i start driving in the direction of the school, Untill i see a person on the sidewalk walking with a Brave High sweatshirt ask him if he knows how to get there.I pull up beside him, and roll down the window.

"Sweet car!" he says

"Thanks! can u tell me how to get to Brave High? im a new student." i ask hesitantly

"Yeah! Um, take a left at Erudite street, the take 2 rights, 1 left, then u should see the school."

"Ok thanks! im tris by the way!"

"Oh hey tris! im will!" he says

"Do you want a ride? to school?" i ask. i mean he shouldnt have to walk! its cold!

"U sure?" he says

"Yeah!"i say and unlock the gets in and buckles up.

"So, Tris. Do u want to hang with me and my friends at school today?"

"Sure! You would let me?" i ask excitedly

"Of course! You seem like a cool person!"

"Thanks!" i say as we pull in a parkinglot in the front of the when will gets out 7 people come up to him asking who drove him here.I get out of the car slowly and grab my bags.

"Whos that?" Ask's a girl with a ponytail.

"Guys, this is tris! she is a new student here! i told her she can hang with us today!" says will

"OMG YAY A NEW GIRL!"yells a tall mocha skinned girl.

"Ok, well ill introduce them to u since they wont!"says will

"Ok! This is Shuana!"He says pointing to the girl with the pony tail. "This is Marlene!"He says pointing to a girl with redish brown curly hair."Lynn!" Pointing to a girl with a peircing in her ."Uriah, and Zeke! twins!" he says pointing to 2 boys that have choclate brown eyes."Christina!"Pointing to the girl with mocha skin."And last, my man Four!" he says. as he points to a guys thats super tall!and with ocean blue eyes. "Nice to meet you tris!I think we are gonna be great friends!"Says christina."I hope so!" i this year WILL be different and i WILL make friends! "Come on! lets go get your schedual!"Says christina gesturing me to follow her. i do. I wave at the others and say "Nice meetin you guys!See ya later!" and turn around. i hear a few 'You to's' and 'same's' and we walk in the building.

Four (P.O.V)

Oh great. A new girl. Just another girl that will bug the crap out of me, just because im a football player, and my dad is the mayor doesnt mean they can just bug me. Yeah she is kinda pretty, and she has an awesome car, doesnt mean ill like her, you know?

"Dude she's hot!" says uriah

"Dude you got a girlfreind" i say as we walk through the doors of a school.

"Yeah, but you dont." he says looking at me. I roll my eyes and unlock my locker.

"That doesnt mean i want besides this is her first day"

"Whatever four, your such a PANSYCAKE" he says and walks off, Uriah and his dumb words...

I get to my first class:English, right before the bell rings, Fewww. I wouldve been tarty.

"Welcome back to school everyone!" Says , i scan the class for a empty . The only one left is by tris.I walk over and sit by her and dont make eye contact.

"Okay! We have a new student! So will you stand up and tell us about yourself !" So its Tris prior...WAIT...Daughter of...oh no, Ill be seeing tris alot more than i stands up and begins to speak

"Um hi! Im Tris, I love basketball and cheer, My dad is a government official, my mom is a clothes designer, im 17, im in 11th grade, and my favorite color is blue." she says and sits down. Wow. Everyone mutters 'hi and 'cool'

"Okay class! Ill take roll, then we will have free time, BUT u have to stay in class."Then she begins to call names, when she says mine i say

"Here" and put my hand up. After everyone she says "Okay you can do whatever" then sits down.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. right then someone sits on ? I open my eyes to see lauren on me.

"Really lauren? Please just get off of me!" i say and try to push her off, but she just wraps her arm around my neck and tries to kiss me.I push her away, but she wont move

"Lauren! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" i say. she just stops and plays with my hair.

"I would totally punch you in the face right now, but your a girl, so WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF?" i say. still nothing, why wont the dang teacher do of the sudden lauren gets pulled off of me, bye tris, wait WHAT?

"Lauren? You dont do that, he's not gonna like you any more if you throw yourself on him like that." Says tris. She's right

"Ur just a jealous slut, so get away." says lauren.

"Im sorry, but if i recall, i wasnt the one trying to makeout with him and sit on him. so ur the slut." Tris says, dang, brave much?

All of the sudden...

* * *

**OK! So what do you guys think? Sorry i love T-swift so i had to put that song in there. Anyway! i know there are like 300,000,000 high school fanfic's about divergent, but they make it to where tris and 4 fall in love instantly, and i dont like that! DING DING incase you havent read the book that didnt happen!So i mad it wait longer till they admit they like each other!Please reveiw! And do yall like the p.o.v change? ALSO check out my other 2 stories: 'Dauntingjay' and 'Consergent' ID APRECIATE IT! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Peace,hope, and fangirl love **

**Thanks!**

**~Divergentchick4~ **


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 (Tris P.O.V)**

* * *

its been one week since lauren punched me in the face.I still have a slight bruise on my cheeck still, everyday i go to school and Lauren makes fun of me for the bruise. its official, Lauren hates me. im laying in bed awoken from my alarm, im really not ready for more insults today,i just want the bruise to be gone.I roll out of bed and head into the made a few friends this first week of school,Uriah,Zeke,Marlene,Christina,Lynn, and Shuana. I like them, there really nice.I just dont know what i did to four to make him not like me, i just dont know what i did,and i dont like it when people dont like me.I sigh,step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me.

I go out of the bathroom and go to my closet, maybe i should try to look nice today? i mean its Friday! Ill try.I look through my clothes and grab a mid thigh denim skirt, black tights,and a light gray sweater with black lace in the back.I change and grab my black leather boots with a buckle, i put them on and go to the bathroom.I look in the mirror and see the bruise is almost gone on my face. I cover it up with makeup. i put silver sparkles on my eyelids and mascara on, also. On the bruise i just put a little bit of foundation, and Bam, it disapeared.

I grab my phone,bag,keys, and a gronola bar and jump in my car and head to school. Four has been rude to me lately, i didnt do anything, i mean he seemed really talky on the first day but ever since lauren punched me hes been...off? And im already preparing myself for her teasing, but hey you know what you cant see the bruise anymore, so i guess she will just tease me for being short,fat, or ugly now. Who knows with them.

I pull up to the school and Chris,Will,Uri,Mar,Zeke,Shuana, and Lynn, no Four, weird. They are waiting for me by our meeting place at the old mary-go-round in front of the schoool, they are all sitting on it laughing and trying to get it to spin again, they fail, i honestly think that if they try anymore it will break. I park, get my bag and phone and head over to them

"Hey guys!" i say

"Hey T!" Chris says

"Trissy poo!" Uriah says hugging m, whats wrong with him

"Whats wrong with Uri?" i ask everyone once he lets go.

"Knowone knows..." says Zeke,i look at my watch: !

"Guys 5 minutes till class lets go!" i say, they get up and we all head into school, when we get in i see Peter,Drew, Molly, and Lauren. When i walk by them they yell:

"Hey look its the Stiff!" he says, Oh im so hurt! i think. note my sarcasm. Everyone just laughs at me after he says that.

"Hey look its the dip-wad!And his his dip-wadians!" i say, everyone laughs harder at Peter then they did to me.

"Good one T!" Chris whispers in my ear and gives me a school its kinda like 2 main groups at our school: My group, and Peters group. So we are kinda like against each other in everything, its quiet funny actually. I get to my locker and grab my books for the next class, we all go in and starts to talk.

"Today we will have a Pop-Quiz! After everyone finishes you all can have a free class, as long as you stay in here."she says and hands out the quizes. I finish mine quickly and as i make my way up to the teacher to turn my test in Drew tries to trip me, as he puts his leg out and i kick it. Hard. He yelps and i smile, while everyone laughs, i take my test to the teacher, and sit back down. Then i decide to text Chris, because everyone is done.

**Heloooo Chrissy!;) ~T**

**Hey T! Wats up?~C**

**Nm. Wbu? ~T**

**Nothin lol. But sumthin is up with 4. Whats wrong with him, like ever sice the 'incident' hes been...off. ~C**

**IKR! Should i ask him?~ T**

**Yesh~C**

**Kk. TUL ~T (A/N: TUL=Text you later.)**

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V)**

I turn in my test and sit back down. I pull out my phone and check my messages, i have one from Tris just now i check it:

**Hey 4. Whats the matter lately? ~T**

**Hi. Just tired z_z ~4**

**U sure? Cause uve been off since lauren punched me:( ~T**

**Well thats why.I feel bad for u getting punched,i feel like its my sorry.~4**

**Dont be sorry. She's weak. It didnt even hurt:) And i wanted to help you so i did:) ~T**

**U sure ur ok? ~4**

**Absolutley positivley SURE! ~T**

**Hahha ok:)~ 4**

**Now will you go back to fun 4 instead of quiet 4?;)**

**anything for you;)**

**Then SMILE!~T**

i look at her and give her my biggest smile. she smiles back and laughs,

**Good boy:) *pets* ~T**

**Ruff *wags tail* ~4**

**Wierdo O.o ~T**

**U luv me tho:) ~4**

**I do sadly;) ~T**

**:D ~4**

Then the lunch bell goes off.

i grab my bag and wait for Tris, so we can walk to lunch together, me and her have gotten really close over this past month, she is like my best friend other than Zeke. She is a cool person to talk to and hang out people think we are dating, be nope. We are just close friends. Me and Tris walk through the cafateria doors, and right then and there someone throws a spoonful of pudding at my face. I look up and see everyone is throwing food. Food great. Then someone throws a hot dog covered in ketchep at Tris and it gets all over her gray sweater. she just gasps picks it back up and throws it in Uriahs . I guess he threw it at her.

i laugh cause Uriah fell out of his seat, then Zeke smears cake all over my he didnt! then Tris nudges me with her elbow, handing me a plate with a slice of cake, and i know just what to do with it. Zeke is running around like an idiot, so i jump in front of him and smash the plate and cake in his face. He gasps and tries to chase me but before he can get far, Tris trips him and squirts mustard on my girl! Then she gets up runs over to me grabs my arm and we run. Then someone throws a juice box at her shoulder and she falls.**(A\N:see what i did there:)**i drop to and right after i help her up Principle Weaver walks in and gasps at the cafateria, then i look at it to: Everything and everyone is covered in food. "Who started this!?" yells. Everyone points at Uriah and Zeke.

Answer:

"You two office now! And the rest of you get changed and get to class!" she yells, me and Tris walk together to our lockers and there next to each other. We both get our clothes and change when i get done i wait in the hall for Tris. When she comes out her hair is in a bun, she has black sport shorts, a plain black shirt and gray sneakers,

"You didnt have to wait for me Four!" she says when she sees me,

"I know i didnt have i wanted to" i say starting to walk with just smiles at me.i smile back,

"What class you have next?" i ask her,

"Math, You?"she says, dangit.

"Geography, or as i call it dumbography."she laughs,

"That clas is pretty dumb, huh." she says, i just nod.

" talks like mountain man off of duck dynasty, hes like, Weeeellllccooooommmeeee cccccclllllaaaaasssss ttooooddaayyyyy yoooouuu aaaaarrrreeee goonnnnaaa leeeeeaaaarrrrnnnn aaaaabbbbooooouuuuut wwwweeeeatttttthhhhhheeeeeerrrrr"**"Blonde"**

Hey, I think you got my number  
When I was out with my brother  
You said, 'Hi', and I think I liked you  
Oh we talked about maybe getting together  
A raincheck on the weather  
Cloudy skies and I had to get home oh those eyes  
I thought you were a really nice guy  
I thought you were just my type  
But I forgot your name

I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Hey, I'm not a college grad yet  
There are some books I haven't read yet  
But I could quote a little bit of Shakespeare in my sleep  
But there have been those times  
When I've clearly forgotten  
How to spell words like  
R-E-E-D-I-N-G  
Me  
Me, myself  
And I try really hard to get by  
With simple little things...

I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair  
Then you'd take me serious  
Maybe I could try to change up their minds  
So they take me serious  
Oohh  
So they know  
Everybody knows that I'm not dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb

I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh ('Cause I-iiii-m a blo-onde)

I laugh when she is done cause she is a blonde,she just rolls her eyes. Then we pull into the driveway,

"Thanks Tris!"i say and jump out of my car,

"Welcome 4!"she yells and drives off, i go inside and start my homework.

* * *

**WELP THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 2!:) So sorry i havent updated latley:( been busy:( i love you all tho:) have a wonderful day! COMMENT!**

**Love,**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris P.O.V**

After I droped Four off at his house, I drove over to Chris' to spend the night.

I'm on her front porch now.I knock, nothing. Knock, I can hear running around, Chris opens the door really fast, and it scares me so I jump,

"Sorry!"she says

"Its all good."

"Hey I got a new neighbors and they have a girl and she is gonna go to our school next week." she says as we walk in,I nod, and I see her sitting at the dinning room table,

"Okay Taylor, this is my bestie of all besties, Tris!"Chris says

"Hi!"I say

"Hi, I'm Taylor!" says the short girl with dark hair, and freckles, pretty.I wave.

"I was thinking they could spend the night with us to, yeah Tris?"Chris asks

"Sure!"

"Lets go!" she says and leads us up to her room.

We just talk about school and teachers and our classes to Taylor until we want to learn more about her,

"So where did you move from?"i ask Taylor,

"Ireland."she says, DANG that is far!

"Why did you move?"i ask

"My dad got an government job offer that he took, he has a new co-worker now here."she says, wait! So does my dad! Omg are they working together?

**Taylors P.O.V**

"Wait what his last name, the co-worker?"Tris asks, um...what was it Preyer? Priory? Prior? oh yeah Prior!

"Prior."I say, her and Chris start sqealing, okay?

"What?"i ask, reallly wanting to know why they are like this,

"My last name is Prior, thats my dad!"Tris says, yay! I really like Tris she is cool, now our dads work together! Yay!

"Omg yay!"i say and start getting really excited, maybe this move wasnt so bad after all, i wil have friends and a great new school, in the dauntless group.

"Truth or Dare?" Chris asks, me and Tris nod.

"Tay T or D?"Tris asks, um can i trust them?

"D?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call !"

"Uh-ok, number?"i ask pulling out my phone, she gives me the number i dial it and put it on speaker,

"Hello?"i ask in a terrible country accent,

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Miranda from Herms mustard co. "

"Okay, what do you want?"

"To give you the 5,000 jars of mustard you ordered ma'am."

"I didnt order mustard, i dont even like it, i think you have the wrong person."

"Nope, you ?"

"Yes."

"Then i have the right person ma'am, i need you to pay before i sue u."

"Well im not paying, goodbye." she says and hangs up, then all 3 of us start cracking up.

I decided to get back with the game,

"Chris T or D?"I ask  
"T"  
"Who do you like?" I ask even though I wont know the person for a while,

"Will, you will meet him Monday."she says, I nod

"Tris T or D?"

"Um D."

"I dare you to prank Four at his house." Christina says with an evil grin, Tris looks expressionless,

"Why?"

"Cause. Now go over there and throw rocks at his window, the when he opens it, throw this egg at his face." Christina says to Tris, Tris hufs, cribs the egg and walks out the door.

**Tris p.o.v**

I grab the egg and walk out the door.  
I don't really want to do this but, I have to.

I don't want him to get mad, he's my best friend other than Chris, danger it Chris why did make me do this?

I walk up to his window on the 2nd floor and throw a pebble at it, nothing, I throw an rock this time, nothing, then I get a rock as big as my hand and throw it at the window, but right when I threw it Four opened the window and the rock hit his face and he fell out the window,

CRAP

"FOUR!"

**MUAHAHAHAHAH! IM EVIL LOL. SORRY FOE HURTING PRECIOUS 4:) JUST KNOW I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM BECAUSE WELL...I LUV HIM. ANYWAY HOW DID YALL LIKE THE CLIFF HANGER? I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN BUT I WONT POST TILL LATER SO YOU GUYS CAN LET THE CLIFFIE SINK IN :3**

**CQ: Do you play an instrument?**  
**if you do which one?**

**(don't have to answer, just for fun)**

**MA: Ukulele, Guitar, Piano:)**

**Also do you guys like Taylor? **  
**Or do you think she is **_**fish**_**y**  
**I'm gonna have some more charecters popping in to so be ready:) Also do you like the P.O.V changes? of you want a certain p.o.v send me a p.o.v request:)**

**love ya!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	4. Chapter 4 OMG

After i took Four to the emergency room and told Chris im going home, and not going back to the party, i take Four home. We are almost to his house, he has been silent this whole time,

"Hey Four do you want to come over for dinner? So i can take care of you tonight?My parents are on there aniversary trip, and my brothers having a nerd paty at Mathews house."i ask him hesitantly, i dont want him to be mad at me so i have to make it up, he said he isnt mad, but who wouldnt be if i just broke your arm and gave you a slight concussion?

"Um. Yeah sure. As long as its okay."he says, yay! He cant be mad at me after i get him some dauntless cake and hamburgers!

"Okay, yeah its okay. Im gonna stop by the store for a second though. I need to get you a suprise dinner."I say with a grin.

"No its Okay Tris. You dont have to. We can just have whats at your house."He says trying to stop me, but im not gonna.

"Nope. I am. And i want to. If i had to actually cook dinner i would either catch the house on fire or give you food poisining."I say with no emotion on my face, he laughs, point one for me! I got him to laugh!

"I doubt thats true. Im sure your a great cook."He says,

"No really i suck. One time when i was babysitting in Oregon i tried making some chicken pasta and i caught the whole kitchen on fire. They still hate me for it."i say, he laughs again, point 2! I smile.

"Okay then. Remind me to never let you babysit any kids, and mostly mine."He says, i laugh but then stop quickly.I felt a twinge in my stomach when he said his ?

"Okay, you wanna go in or stay?" i ask pulling up in the parking lot,

"Um. Ill stay, Zeke wanted me to call him."He says, i nod, grab my purse and keys, get out, lock the doors and walk into the store. I go bye 2 hamburgers a whole cake, some root beer, ice cream, and an ice pack for him.i pay and ask them to double bag the bags so he cant see his i walk out of the store i pop open the trunk of my car, toss the bags in and get back in the drivers seat, Four still on the phone, on speaker.

"HEY TRIS!" Zeke screams through the phone, i shake my head and say

"Hey Zeke."And i drive out of the parking-lot to my house.

When we got home i put the food on plates, made us rootbeer floats and grab forks. I walk out and see his eyes frozen to the screen and he looks pale, i look at the screen, i freeze, drop the plates and hold my breath.

**Four P.O.V**

While Tris is in the kitchen i get comfortable on the couch and turn on the T.V to see that the news is on, i watch it for a moment then the ergent lady comes on,

***News on the T.V***

_"Thank you Michel. Yes this wreck happened exactally ten minutes ago."_

_" Andrew and Natalie Prior where found dead in a deadly car crash. They were driving on the intersection of Amity and Lewis and when they turned a Severly drunk driver crashed into the drivers side of the car and crushed both Andrew and Natalie. Reporters say they were on there way back from a vacation when the incident happened."  
_

_"Witnesses say they saw the young man driving the car drunk and tried to stop him, but it was to late when he crashed into Andrew and Natalies car."_

_"The Drunk driver has been identified as David Muslleham. He has been arrested three times one for murder, drinking and driving and robbery. David survived the wreck, just barely. But police say when David is healed he will be sentenced to Prision for 8 years. im Cara seedling, on news 46 works for you."_

***Off***

When Tris comes on she sees the screen and drops the plates. Im frozen, i feel sick. Those are her parents. That just died. She just stands there frozen. She shakes her head and slowly walks back in the kitchen.**  
**

**Tris P.O.V**

_ITS NOT REAL. NOPE. THIS IS FAKE. MY PARENTS DIDNT JUST DIE. NOPE. ITS FAKE. NOT REAL. _

_IM NOT CRYING._

_IM NOT DOING ANYTHING. I FALL TO THE FLOOR AND JUST SIT THERE. WHEN FOUR RUSHES IN I JUST LAY ON THE GROUND WIDE EYED._

_TERRIFIED._

_EMPTY._

_LOST._

_GONE._

* * *

**i cried while writing this.. *sniffs* i didnt want it to happen, bu it had to happen sooner or later. im sorry guys im sad to *cries*.**

**also im writing a new story called "Say what?" its gonna be about... **

**HAHA NOT TELLING YOU. Youll just have to read:)**

**Love you,**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four P.O.V **

Yesterday was the day Tris' parents died. I still feel really bad for her. She hasnt slept, ate or even said a word since she saw the news. I dont blame her, but we need to cheer her up. I wanna make sure she knows they are in a better place. I just want my best friend back.

Tris didnt go to school yesterday, so i just put her in her room with some waer, a couple gronola bars and some tishues. I didnt know what else to do, and im trying to help her the most i can.

Marcus has been gone on his 2 week long work trip so, i dont have to worry about him, i still have 12 days by myself. I like it. And i cant wait till year after next; ill be 18 and i can move out and live by myself. Me Zeke and Uriah want to save up enough money to by a big apartment together,i hope we can.

I decided we need to cheer Tris up so i send a group message to the group

**_To: Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Shuana, Christina, Will._**

**_Hey guys!We need to cheer Tris up, got any ideas? ~4_**

**_Party! ~Z_**

**_Cant, she wont leave the house:( ~4_**

**_THEN LETS BRING A PARTY TO HER!:) ~U_**

**_Ya!~C_**

**_Okay. Meet at Tris' house in 10 min. With food and games. Go! ~4_**

**OMW ~ C**

**Me 2 ~M**

**Me 3 ~L**

**Me 4 ~ S**

**ur not 4 ur shuana;) ~M**

**Shut up ~S**

I just laugh and sigh. We have the greatest friends. Im on my way to Tris' house. I hope she will be okay, i get there and knock on the door, she opens it up crying, awww.

"Come here Tris."I say, and engulf her in a hug. I just hold her there for about 5 minutes, then i pull her inside, close the door and wipe her tears away,

"Sorry Four, i just dont have any familly, Caleb said he is moving out and i live here by myself and im just gonna be lonely. I have no more family."She says crying, again.

"Look Tris."I say lifting up her chin so i can see her beautiful grey/blue eyes,

"Ill be your familly, Tris. They will be your familly Tris." i say opening the door to the group standing there, with flowers, food and movies.

"You guys, you are awesome, i love you all."Tris says, hugging each one of them, im glad she has gotten a little better. I smile.

"Never have i ever!"Uriah yells, oh boy.

**Tris P.O.V**

Im in the living room crying right now, on the couch. I havent spoken,eaten or pretty much moved since i saw the news. Im just sitting there when the phone rings, i get up dry my face and answer the phone

**Hello ~T**

**Hey Tris its Caleb ~C**

**Oh Hi ~T**

**Listen, i got an apartment with Mathew, so im moving out. Sorry. But i cant stay there. ~C**

**Seriously? Why~T  
**

**Because its to many memories of mom and dad. Im sorry Bea. But i have to go. ~C**

**Whatever Caleb. AFter you get your stuff i dont want to talk to you again. You dont just leave me here by myself. ~T  
**

i say, hang up and throw my phone at the wall. Why? Why does my life have to fall apart? First i had to move, then my parents died, then my brother practically disowned me.

I go back in the living room and cry, why God? Why? Why did you have to take my parents away from me? Huh? I need them. Whos supposed to walk me down the isle when i get married? Huh? My dad, was. Who was supposed to help me get my dress? Get ready for my weding? Whos supposed to help me get through high school? And college? I need them back! I need my parents back. Please. Im cut off by a knock on the door, i get up and dont bother cleaning up, i open the door and Four stands there, then i reconsider that i shouldve cleaned up...

"Come here Tris." He says engulfing me in a hug. i wrap my arms around him and just Cry. Im glad i have him here now. Im afraid if i didnt i would fall apart and no one would be able to pick me back up again, like im gonna shatter like a glass vase with water in it. All of me is gonna spill out.

"Sorry Four, i just dont have any familly, Caleb said he is moving out and i live here by myself and im just gonna be lonely. I have no more family."i say crying again, i need someone.

"Look Tris." he says lifting my chin up so i have to look in his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Ill be your familly, Tris. They will be your familly Tris."He says opening up the door to the group standing there, with flowers, food and movies.

"You guys, you are awesome, i love you all."Tris says, hugging each one of them, im glad she has gotten a little better. I smile.

"Never have i ever!"Uriah yells, Oh great.

We all get in a circle in my living room, im sitting by Four and he has his arm around my shoulders, i put my head on his shoulder. Marlene is sitting by Uriah, Zeke by Shuana, and Christina on my other side with Will. We all got water bottles to drink,

Then Uriah starts the game:

"Never have i ever, had a number for a name." Me and Four take a drink, they all give me a confusing look,

"At my old school my soccer number was 6, i got callled 6 everyday since i got that shirt."i say, they nod.

"Never have i ever..."

* * *

**That chapter was exactaly 1000 words:) Without being planed;) Any way i will continue the game next chapter. I dont know how much ill update 2day. I have alot of school work to finish, WANNA KNOW WHY?::: So my last day can be friday... and you know what that means? MORE UPDATES!**

**Yeah i know you guys like new updates! And when i logged on today i almost had a heart attack, 40 reveiws? WHAT? I was like I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I really do:) Also make sure to read my other stories:) AND dont forget to REVEIW!PWEASE! *puppy eyes* **

**LOVE YOU!:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	6. Chapter 6 OMG

I almost forgot i live by myself now.I was about to say 'Mornin mom and- i swallow the rest of that thought and eat breakfast, im gonna start a new life today. Im gonna remind myself of who i am,

I am Beatrice Prior, i go by Tris. I live in Chicago. I am a 12th grade student in Brave High. My parents are in a better place. My 2 best friends are: Christina Willows and Four Eaton. I have the best friends: Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, Will and Shuana. Im an A+ student.

I take a deep breath, put a smile on my face and head to Taylors house. I said i would pick her up since its her first day and her car hasnt arived from ireland yet. She told me she had a fiat 500 and its white. She said she got it a month before they moved, crazy right?

I pull up to Taylors house and she runs out with a cup of coffee in hand,i laugh and unlock the door she sits down, closes the door and sighs.

And we head off to school.

**Taylor P.O.V**

I woke up early this morning so i could get ready for my first day of senior year with my new 2 best friends Christina and Tris. They are really cool, i like them alot. Even Tris is picking me up for school today.

I take a shower and get dressed, im wearing a light blue short dress with a jean jacket over with white flats. I blow dry my hair striaght and put a white bow in the side, i grab my new backpack and head downstairs.

My parents have already left for work and im an only child so its just me. I eat my cereal make a coffee and see Tris pull up outside, i run out the door bag and coffee in hand.i hear her unlock the doors and sit inside, and take a big sigh.

On our way there she just tells me about the group of friends that im gonna meet in about 15 minutes. Im nervous. I hope they like me.

Its like Tris read my mind,

"They will like you, trust me. If they dont i might have to slap some sense into them!"she says as we pull up. i laugh a nervous laugh and get out with her, then i take a good look at the school. Its huge! 3 stories! Oh my god im so not gonna fit in.

"Taylor come meet my friends!"Tris says, walking over with a group.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**Alll doonnee! So if this story is a big succes im gonna make it a series:**

**Book 1: Brave High**

**Book 2: Brave University**

**Book 3: Brave Life**

**Sound good? I think it does. Anywhoo! How was it? I have to keep taylor because i have some ideas that im gonna use in the future that invole Taylor so bare with me! copy and paste in browser:www. /kelseyleeeooo/Officialfangirl/ **

**Love you!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four P.O.V**

After first period, I walk up to Taylor while she is gathering her books,

"Hey,its Taylor, right?"I ask, helping her with her books.

"Uh, yeah. Four?"she asks stuffing a pencil in her binder and starts walking out of the room,

"Yup. What class you have next?"I ask, walking next to her.

"History. You?"

"Same. We can walk together!" I say walking to the second floor of the school and walking into the class with my new crush Taylor.

**Tris P.O.V**

Its lunchtime. I'm walking to the cafeteria when the rest of the group starts walking with me including Taylor. Great, more googely eyes. I sigh and grab my lunch tray.

After I sit down with the rest of the group we start on our simple conversations about class and new teachers, then everyone starts tallking about Taylor. I don't want to be rude but its always annoying the first couple of days there is a new person, its like the whole day is about them. I'm sure that's what everyone else thought first day too, though.

"Tris?" Four asks snapping his fingers in my face. I snap out of my thinking trance and see everyone getting up and going to there next class, I shake my head and get up, me and Four have the next clad together, yes! Now I can have my best friend to myself. Okay Beatrice totally not selfless of you, I think. When we get to my locker I grab my stuff and walk with Four to our next class: Geometry.

"You okay Tris? You've been...distant ever since you introduced Taylor to us, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I snap. I don't know why I'm mad now. I just don't want tontalk about Taylor right now, I wanna have some time with my friend.

"Okay sorry for asking." he says and speeds up, he walks into the class faster and sits to where I cant sit next to him. Great. Now hes mad at me. What a great freaking day.I sigh and sit down next to Will, he smiles at me, but I don't return it. my friend hatsles me now. no time to be smilley. Then Christina walks in and she sees Mr sitting next to Will.

"Hey Tris can you scoot over? So I can sit by Will?"she asks, I feel so anoyed.

"Why cant you sit there?" I snap. God I'm such a jerk. I don't mean to be mean, what's wrong with me?

"What's your problem Tris?"She asks sitting across the room, I look down and feel my eyes water.I look up and see Will shake his head, like he is dissapointed. 3 friends down 6 left. Great. I sigh as the teacher starts class.

After school I get in my car and start driving. I look over and see Four walking on the sidewalk. I pull over and ask him if he wants a ride.

"I'm good. I don't want to be around you, while your in your 'rude state'." he says walking faster. I hold my breath and start cryying as I get back on the road. My vision toss blurry and I try to wipe my tears while a semi truck pulls out of the intersection and I stomp on the breaks. My breaks work fast and good, but, the semi is to close. I run into the side of the semi trailer, and my car gets crushed under the trailer.I yell and the airbags hits my chest and it takes the breath out of me. I gasp and the top of the roof caves in. I'm slowling fading out of concesness when I see a tall man banging on the car yelling my name. I close my eyes and I'm taken under.

**WHY WHY AM I SO EVIL?! URG.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Four P.o.v**

...

"I'm good. I don't want to be around you, while your in your 'rude state'." I didn't mean to snap at Tris like that. She shakes her head, and rolls back up the window, she drives off just in time to hit a semi truck, my heart stops and I yell and run after her,

"TRIS!"I yell banging on the car to get her out, I have to call 911. I dial and she answers,

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My friends car just got crushed by a semi truck, west amity blvd. please help please, I cant loose her!" I yell,

"Sir the trucks are on there way, wait there for the police."she says, i thank her and hang up, I try again and again to get Tris out but nothing works the doors jammed. I'm gonna loose my best friend. I call the group and tell them the news, they are all on there way over.

After the fire trucks and ambulances finally got Tris out, she was so frail and looked broken I almost looked away. I just hope she makes it. Me and Christina are in the back of an emsa truck with Tris. I lay my head on the table and start crying, Christina is crying to. The rest of the group is following behind in Zekes car.

When we get to the hospital they run her into opperation and kick us out of the room saying we can see her in a couple hours. we nod and walk back to the waiting room.

"What happened?" Zeke asks as we sit down,

"Its all my fault. I'm such a freakin jerk."I say putting my head in my hands and putting my elbows on my knees.

"What did you do, though?"he asks,

"Well she has been negative all day, and she was rude to me and Taylor, so when she pulled over while I was walking hike to ask me if I wanted aa ride I snapped at her, she started crying, drove off and. semi was right on the intersection, and hit her."I say really fast, they look at me with pity, i cant take it, I get up and walk outside I walk around and wait in the veils by the hospital. I need to clear my mind.

**Zeke P.O.V**

I feel bad for the guy. I mean Four. it wasn't his fault that dumb semi truck driver hit Tris' car anyway. ugh j just wanna slap that guy upside the head. Not Four the semi truck driver. Tris is one of my good friends now, like my little sister I need to protect, take care of.

**Four P.O****.V**

As soon as the doctor said I could go into Tris' room I did. And she looks terrible. And its my fault. I'm such a jerk. I'm sitting on the chair beside her bed. My elbows on my knees and my face in my hands, crying. I'm pathetic. Gosh, why me?

Someone walks into the room and sits next to me, they start rubbing my back and I look over to see Taylor, I give her a greatful smile but my eyes still droop and I am pale.

"Hey c'mere."she says giving me a hug, I don't know why I accept. Maybe I just need physical touch. She keeps saying stuff like 'its okay' or 'its not your fault' but I don't know if I can believe her. What I do next shocks me and her. I pull back to look at her eyes.

I lean in slowly and she does to, when our lips touch, I feel hope, that she could like me. Does she? if she didn't she wouldn't be kissing me right now. She wraps a hand around my neck and pulls me closer, I accept and put my hands on her waist, shes a good kisser. What am I doing? Why am I kissing Taylor? Is this right? is it wrong? am I wrong about liking her? All I know is we kiss for a long time, and I deepen it.

**So so SORRY about what has been going on eith my chapters! IDK whats going on! Everytime i save them it shows back up as code writing! PLEASE KEEP TELLING ME IF IT DOES IT. It very rarely works right now. **

**Love you!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris P.O.V**

I hear whispers and I cant open my eyes. Dumb eyes. Grr. Then I hear kissing. Or making out. Ewwwww. I swear if Zeke and Shuana are making out in here again I'm gonna kill them _both._

I still cant open my eyes when they start talking.

"Will you go out with me?" I hear. Its Four. Part of my heart deflated.

"Yes!" someone squeals, no no no. Its Taylor. No, why!? Stupid Four. Grr. Wait why am I so mad?

I don't like him or anything...right? I can't be jeleaus... he's just a friend Tris. I need to talk to Chris!

I fall back asleep, thinking of my deflated heart.

**Christina P.O.V *WARNING WILLINA AHEAD***

Me and Will are just watching a movie that's really old called The Goonies. Its hillarious. I like when Chunk does the truffle shuffle. I look over and see Will staring at me.

"What?"I question, he smiles,

"Your beautiful."he says. I blush and scoots closer to him. He puts hhis arm wound my waist and pulls me even closer. I look up at him and kiss the top if his nose. Then he kisses my cheek. I Kiss his jaw. He kisses my lips, and I gladly kiss back. He smiles into the kiss and pulls me on his lap. I sigh and kiss him harder. Just when om about to deepen the kiss Uriah bursts through my door. What the fudge?

"EWWWWW!" He squeals when he sees us, I blush and get off of Will.

"That's better. Anyway Tris is awake!"he says skipping out the door. I swear that boy has mental issuses. Major.

**How are all of you wonderful people today? I'm fourtastic! Haha. anyway I have been fixing all the chapters today that have the weird code writing so if its messed up still let me know! Please Reveiw!**

**Love you!**

**~DivergentChick4~**


	10. Chapter 10 FOURTRIS

**A/N: Im really upset at some of you guys!:( Everyone keeps saying they are going to stop following and reading my story because of FourTay! BTW: If you guys know me at ALL you know i DO NOT **_**ship **_**FourTay.I will go re-write the chapter where they get together just for u guys! PLEASE DONT STOP READING. I **_**AM **_**AND WILL **_**ALWAYS **_**BE A fOURtRIS SHIPPER! :'(**

**Anyway for thoose of you who are still gonna read, here you go:**

Tris P.O.V

When i wake up again the whole group is standing in front of me, but i notice Taylor and Four gone. I feel disapointed in a way i cant describe. My face falls and i try to sit up, but i cant, everything hurts.

Uriah and Zeke rush over and help me up,

"Whats the matter Trissy-Poo?" Uri asks standing by my hospital bed, i shrug,

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"i say getting frustrated.

"When can i leave?"I ask,

"Now."The doctor says walking in and telling me to sign my signature on the clip board, i do, and Uri and Zeke help me to the bathroom to change while Christina comes in to help me change, after i finish Christina drives me home and i just groggily open the door and practically climb on all fours up the stairs and fall in the floor on my room my door wide open, i decide the floor is comfy and eventually fall asleep.

Im awoken by Four in my face, what the fudge?

"What the heck?!"i ask shooting back,

"I came to get you up for school, its Monday."He says, i nod, dang i mustve been really tired to sleep through the whole day,

"Are you gonna need any help?"He asks, i shake my head no and push him out the door, i let out a growl and change into my clothes, eat and walk to school, since ya know, my cars totalled.

~•~

When I walk through the doors about 15 people come rushing up to me asking where ive been and if I'm okay, I nod and tell them I got into a wreck, they understand I'm annoyed and leave.

Thank God.

I grab my stuff out of my locker and start walking to my next class, that's when I see it,

Four and Taylor holding hands.

My eyes start to sting and I fall,

everything goes **BLACK.**

~•~

"Tris? Tris! Your awake!" Chris yells hovering over me, my vision is blurry. I shake my head and sit up, I notice I'm in the nurses office. I mustve passed out.

"What's wrong Tris?"Chris asks after a while, I shake my head and she gets in my face and looks at me with a stern expression,

"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong."she says, I nod, scared. and I start to explain,

"I don't like Four dating Taylor." I blurt out. She looks confused for a second then a big smile slowly makes its way on her mouth,

"What?" I ask,

"You like him. You like Four. Your jeleous. Boom. I am a love whisperer."she says, proud of herself. I roll my eyes,

"What am I gonna do Chris?"I ask, looking down.

"Try telling him you like him, without actually telling him. ya know, like act really jeleous or something." She says, shes brilliant.

"Okay." I say, she looks at the clock, its 12:00,

"Crape! its lunch time! lets go!" she says dragging me out of the nurses office and into the cafeteria.

**Boom. EVERYONE THAT COMMENTS 'BACON' ON MY WALL WILL GET A SHOUT OUT! PLEASE DO!**

**LOVE YA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four P.O.V**

I drive straight to Tris' house. She's my closest friend and she is friends with Taylor.

When I pull up in her driveway I jump out of the car -almost falling on my face-and rush to her front door. I knock really hard and really fast. She finally opens aafter like 5 minutes and right when the door is out of the way I collapse into her arms. She hesitates before she wraps her arms around me too.

"What happened?" she asks, she gestures for me to come inside and I do. I take a seat on the couch as she shuts the door,

"Now tell me."she says joining me on her couch.

So I explain everything to her, and when I'm finished she looks angry.

"Why would she do that?"she says looking up, I nod and she gives me a hug,

"I'm sorry Four. I really am. For the Taylor situation and for being a terrible friend. Forgive me?" she asks me with a no-teeth smile. I nod and say,

"I forgave you a long time ago." she smile a teeth smile this time.

"Lets watch a movie..."I say,

"Yeah. Like a chick-flick with some ice cream?" she asks grinning. I nod. she laughs and goes into the kitchen, she comes out with 'The Notebook' movie, gallon of vanilla ice cream, and two spoons. I laugh. She puts the movie in and joins me on the couch, handing me a spoon.

By the enend of the movie Tris is crying and I'm tearing up. That was a good movie. I see Tris shoving and wrap her in a hug. She sighs after a little while and pulls back,

"You smell good."she says blushing, Tris is one of those people that likes men's natural smells. Like she likes right after I wake up and I haven't put cologne or deoderant on or anything, she will just put her head on my chest just to smell me. Its weird but its kinds cute.

"Why thank you, pretty lady."I say with a wink. She laughs and puts another movie in, The Hunger games. This is one of my favorite movies. But before she presses play she looks me straight in the eye,

"How are you doing?"she asks,

"I'm doing perfect, actually. Thank you." I say putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She nods and smiles. Presses play on the movie and were lost in a hunger games daze.

Were at the part where Rues about to die, where Katniss does the whistle but nothing comes back. Tris is freaking out,

"Rue, leave the freaking fire thingamabob and go to Katniss. YOUR GONNA DIE!" She yells standing up infringe of the T.V screen. I chuckle and say,

"Calm down Tris. Sit back down." she does and right as Rue gets shot Tris mumbles, "Told ya." I laugh and we continue the movie.

After we finish the movie its around 5:30. So I decide to start dinner.

"Hey Tris I'm gonna make dinner for us this fine evening. You wait here. Watch another movie or something." I say walking into the kitchen and preparing a delicious feast for two.

I grilled chicken and tossed a ceaser salad, baked some bread sticks and got some sparkling cider. I set the table and brought Tris in.

"Wow! Four this looks...amazing! Thank you!"she says along a seat. I nod as if saying 'your welcome' and joint her at the table.

"To you Tris." I say starting a toast and clinking our glasses she says,

"To you Four." I set my cup down and say,

"Don't call me that." she looks so confused,

"Then what should I call you?" she asks,

"Nothing, yet."

**AWEE! I ADDED A DIVERGENT QUOTE! HEEHEH. ANYWAY, DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE!**  
********* ****

FOURTRIS IS BACK... Your Welcome:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake with the worst head pain in the history of head pain. I shoot up and hold my head in my hands. I scream. I cant help it, it hurts so bad, it feels like someone is stabbing my skull over and over with a butter knife. Then Four shoots in the room and rushes over to me,

"Tris! Tris tell me what's wrong?! Tris!" I shake my head and start crying, it hurts so bad.

"Four M-My Medicine. Get me my medicine." I choke out. I lean back and hold my head tighter in my hands, Four rushes back over to me with the medicine and some water, and i chug them down. After about 10 minutes of excruciating pain the pills finally start to kick in and it stops hurting.

**Four P.O.V**

I hear a scream at 2:37 in the morning, Tris!

I jump out of bed and rush into her room, she has her head in her hands and she is screaming. Oh God...What's going on? I rush over her side,

"Tris! Tris tell me what's wrong?! Tris!" she finally stops screaming and chokes out,

"Four M-My Medicine. Get me my medicine." I run over to her purse, dig through it to find the pills and rush them over to her while grabbing a water bottle off the dresser, hand iit to her and she Chugs it down.

I slip into the bed with her, and hold her close to me, her sobbing, me cooing. "Shh Tris. Its okay." I say brushing hair out of her face. She nods and I pull her all the way against me and she rests her head on my chest.

Soon. she falls asleep.

I do to.

**the end.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
** JUST KIDDING!**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up to my annoying alarm clock and slam the off button. Then I plop back on my bed hearing an

"Oomph!" I jump and see that my head landed on Fours chest. What the fudge cakes?

"When did-" memories come flooding back from last night. "Oh. Hey!" I say, embarrassed at my memory loss. He laughs and gets up,

"Lets get ready for school. meet you in my car, in 15." he says, I agree and change into a light purple Sundress, with whilte flats, and brush out my hair, it cascades down my back, naturally wavy.

I think it looks good so I skip down the stairs chiving down some and eating a gronola bar.

I rush out the door and see Four leaning against the car, and if I say so myself, looking...good.

"Hey, pretty lady." he says opening the door for me. I blush. He gets in the drivers seat and we head to school.

While we were driving to school my favorite song came on,

You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.  
I squeal and he rolls his eyes, but he sings the _whole _song with me. I smile as we look at each other and say,

"You belong with meeee! Have you ever thought just maybeeeee, you belong with meee!" I laugh as the song ends.

We pull into the school and walk in together, arms crossed, like school girls.

When we walk into the school, there is an excited tension in the air. Everybody, happy, jumping around, with smiles on there faces.

That's when I see the poster on the gym doors,

"Prom 2014 4/6/44!

Masquerade!"

Im actually excited! This is my senior prom! If only I would have a date this year...

I point at it so Four will see it, he smiles.

We seperate and head to our first classes.

**So sorry its so short!**

**SO VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO ASK TRIS TO THE PROM. OR IF SHE SHOULD GET ASKED, IN COMMENTS!**

**Also i made a Divergent Book Quiz: quizzes/37782-are-you-a-true-divergent-fan?retake=1**

**Take it and comment your score! 100 reveiws and ill do another drawing!:) Hope everyone is having a wonderful day!  
**


	13. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Four P.O.V**

Oh thank the lord its lunch time! Im just so you know, Im a man not a fatty.

I walk into the cafeteria with Zeke and Uri. I grab a tray move to get some lunch, it looks disgusting. I swear the macaroni and cheese just moved.

I put my tray back and grab an apple, hopefully these aren't nasty too.

i plop down next to Tris at the table with all our friends. She smiles at me.I wink. she blushes and turns back to Christina.

"Hey Four! Wanna sit with me and Candace?" Lauren says with her perky voice, I look up at her and raise an eyebrow, she's with her possy. "Come on, Four! You don't want to sit with _Tris. _Do you?"Lauren asks, her face caked and make up, and her shirt tight on her chest.

"No. I want to sit with Tris,"-I put an arm around her waist,-"I actually like her." I kiss her cheek. Lauren looks furious,

"Watch your back, _Tris._" Lauren spots out, she walks over to her table and glares at me. I smile and wave. With my arm still around Tris' waist, I eat my apple.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Four, can I talk to you?" Taylor asks, as I walk out to my car after school.I shrug my shoulders and turn to her,

"Listen I'm, _really _sorry about what happened. I guess I just wasn't meant to be with you. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me? And can we still be friends?"she asks looking generally sorry.

"Okay." I say getting in my car, I'm still a little mad. But I'm not going to hold it against her.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"There you are Tobias." Marcus evilly says as I walk through the doors.

"Take off your jacket."

Oh no. Why more beatings?

**WHO WANTS TO SAVE TOBIAS? I KNOW I DO! **

**COMMENTTTTTTTT**


	15. Chapter 14

**Tris P.O.V**

Its prom day!

"I told you I wouldn't get asked!"I yell at Chrissy as she curls my bangs. She is giving me 'The Ultimate Prom Make Over' as she calls it. I have a feeling that this prom will be like really cliche like the 'You Belong With Me' video by Taylor Swift.

She finishes my hair and make up then starts on her own, its one hour until prom!

While Chrissy is doing her hair and makeup let me catch you up on what happened the past couple days,

I am now Cheer captain.

Four is Quarter back.

Chris, Marlene and _Lauren _are also on the cheer team, Lauren is peed off because she wanted to be captain. I just laughed at her though.

So that's pretty much all that happened through the last couple days...

"Done! Now lets get our dresses on and hit the road!" Chris yells, dragging me into the bathroom and tossing me my dress, I sigh but smile and change.

•°•°•°•°•

I look in the mirror at myself. I still can't believe its really me!

I have on a blue dress that has a sweet hear neck line and is dark blue and tight down to my waist, then it poofs out all the way to my knees in a light blue fabric. Its gorgeous!

My hair is in a loose curly Updo! And it looks llike taylor swifts hair in her love story video! I have dark blue eyeshadow on,blush, black eyeliner, mascara and some light red lipstick. Also with some silver pumps. I have never felt so much like a princess!

We walk out to Christina's mini van and drive to prom!

**Tris P.O.V**

When we arrived at prom, Christina jumped out of the car leaving me to walk in by myself.

I grab my mask, and slip it on my head. I look in the mirror, I don't even recognize myself! How am I going to know who OS out on the dance floor? I probably wont get asked to dance anyway...

I step out of the Mini van and walk over to the gym doors, here goes nothing.

**Four P.O.V**

**M**e, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Lynn, Shuana and Marlene are waiting for Christina and Tris to arive.

Christina bursts through the gym doors, grabbing everyone's attention, she shoos them off and runs over to Will, they hug and walk out to the dance floor followed by shuana Zeke Marlene and Uriah. Lynn and me waiting by the punch bowl. Everyone has masks, so its hard to tell who is who.

Then the most beautiful person walks through the doors, grabbing everyone's attention, again.

Its Tris.

"Tris! Wow. Uh- You look...Beautiful." I say, blushing at what I say. She blushes and thanks me.

We sit by the punch bowl and talk, laugh and have fun. Lynn eventually walked off. And then the DJ informs us there will be a slow song after the current song is playing which is 'Wobble by Family Force 5' he just started it and we all go up to the dance floor to do the dance with the song.

_I need to ask Tris if she'll dance with me!_

_ugh._

After the Wobble song I try to ask,

"Hey Tr-" I'm cut off by someonelse that starts asking Tris,

"Hey Tris! Wanna dance with me?" someone asks, Damn masks.

"Uh. Sure!" Tris says, _What? NO!_

He takes her hand and leads her through the dance floor to a spot that's open.

_Way to go Four! _I scold myself.

Well I guess that I have nothing better to do, so I will go vote for prom quenn and king.

The Queen ballet is:

Lauren

Tris

Tess

Makaylee.

I check off Tris' name and drop it in the box, time for king.

King Ballet:

Four

Zeke

Tyler

Uriah

I check off Uriahs name and walk back over to the punch bowl, but this time I actually get punch.

Its spiked.(Zeke).Shocker.

**Tris P.O.V**

We dance for an whole song, then he takes me off to the side and tries to kiss me, I don't even know who this Guy is!

"Wait! I need to know who you are."I say, taking a step back.

He takes off his mask,

I gasp,

"Al?"

**OMG HAHHA LOOK AT THIS AUGUSTUS AND FOUR MOMENT I MADE UP:**

**Augustus: Whats your name?**

**Four: Four**

**Augustus: Whats your real name?**

**Four: Tobias**

**Augustus: So Four is a MetaFOUR? *giggles***

**Four: *rolls eyes***


	16. Chapter 15

**Tris P.O.V**

"I-Im sorry Al. I don't like you like _t-that."_ I say, pulling my hand out of his grip.

"But Tris..." he says,

"No."

He grabs my arm and pushes my mouth torwards his,I struggle to get away but he just holds my mouth on his, "Four!" I yell trying to get help. How is no one else seeing this?

**Four P.O.V**

"Four!" someone yells as I'm talking to Zeke, look around the room to see Tris pushed up against a wall by Al and he is kissing her, she keeps squirming and trying to get away. I rush over to them and pull Al off of Tris, as Tris catches her breath. "what the heck man?! Stay away from her!"i yell picking up Tris and walking out the front doors, i set her down on the bench and join her.

"Are you okay?"i ask, sliding my arm across her shoulder. She nods as tears fall down her cheeks she rests her head on my shoulders. i move my arm down aroundher waist and pull her closer, feeling the need to comfort her. Then she starts sobbing, i close my eyes, and when i open them i stand up. "Where are you going?" Tris asks, tears streaming down her face. "I need to show you something. Come on."i say, grabbing her hand and walking off to the forest behind the school.

We walk through the tall bushes and grass, walk by a few fallen trees and then we finnaly get to my favorite spot: The small Pond. I lead Tris over to a big rock and we both sit on it, facing the pond.

"Ive been...wanting to...tell you something for a while now, but...i just havent gotten the courage to."i say, she looks confused but i turn around to where she can see my back,i slip off my tux jacket, unbutton my shirt, slide it off and show her my back.

She gasps and slides her finger along a thin scar, that crosses from my left side to my right side. I turn around, "I plan on getting a tattoo when i turn 18 next week." i say turning to her, she nods.

"Im so sorry Fou-"

"No dont call me that. My name is Tobias."i say, grabbing her hands. By now we have stood up and we are only inches away,

**(A/N: *chants* KISS! KISS!KISS!KISS!)**

I put my hands on her waist, and she slides her hands up from my biceps to my throat then she wraps her arms around my neck. I close my eyes and lean my forehead on hers, were breathing the same air. "Tobias..."She says, slow. she closes her eyes. "I like it." she says smiling. I grin and kiss her nose, then her forehead. "Tobias?" she asks, "Hmm?"I ask, enjoying being so close to her. "Will you kiss me?"she asks, looking into my eyes. "i thought you would never ask." i say, then i press my lips onto hers. Taking in the faint taste of watermelon candy on her lips. i squeeze her waist as she presses her body closer to mine. I kiss her harder, loving this feeling. We pull away at the same time, gasping for air. Then i let go of her waist, run over to the dock thats over the water, i slip my tux pants off and jump off the dock into the water, giddy with hapiness.

When i emerge back up from the water Tris is just standing there in shock, but she is still laughing,

"What are you doing?"she asks walking on the dock,

"Goin for a swim, wanna join me pretty lady?"I ask wiggling my eyebrows. She laughs and shakes her head,

"I dont know..." she says debating,

"Please!"i say.

"Fine... but you have to look away so i can take off my dress." she says, i obey and turn around looking at the moon, its bright light shining off of the lake. Then i hear Tris do a cannon ball into the lake, i laugh and go over to where she jumps, when she pops up out of the water im right in her face.

"WOOAAH! What the heck?"she asks laughing, i smile and grab her hips, pulling her against me.

"Will we get in trouble for being out here?"she asks, against my lips.

"I dont know. Why would we?"i ask, she shrugs. I lean in to kiss her but she pulls back really quick and sinks into the water, very funny... i pick her up out of the water,and oull her onto me still holding her up, she laughs and wraps her legs around my waist. I kiss her neck. i kiss her jaw. And she sighs, making me smile. I kiss her collerbone, nose and forehead. Then finally i kiss her lips, so soft and warm she smiles into the kiss as she makes us both sink under the water, still kissing. its really hard to kiss under we come back up were both gasping for air.

"Thank you."She says,her legs still wrapped around my waist and our foreheads touching.

"For what?"i asked confused.

"Making my terrible prom night turn into a fantasy."she says, i smile and kiss her again.

"Well you deserved it. And i swear if Al comes near you again i will make him pay."i say, squeezing her waist, as if to say im serious. She smiles and says,

"So are we like...Together now?"she asks, sliding her hands up and down my back. its really comforting. "Do you want to be?"i ask, wanting her to say it. She kisses me for almost a whole minute before pulling back to answer my question. "Does that answer your question?"she asks, i shake my head. "You dont want to be?"i ask, closing my eyes in fake dissapointment. She pouts her lip and glares at me.I grin,

"Yes that means were together." i say, i clasp my hands behind her neck and bring her mouth to mine. She puts her hands on my neck, her hands are freezing so i shiver. Bringing her closer. Getting colder and colder each minute we stay in the water, kissing or laughing. Me supporting her with her legs around my waist. Its then i remember that im only wearing shorts and she is only in bloopers and a bra. **(A/N: Bloopers are really tight booty shorts you wear under skirts or dresses.) **i tell tris to get onto my back and hold on tight, she does and i climb the latter on the dock, Tris still on my back. She is so light. When we get back on the dock she puts her dress back on and i put back on my tux.

We walk up to school, and get into my car. I drive her home and walk her up to her door.

"I had fun tonight,"i say, she smiles, "Me too."

"Could you um...keep Tobias a secret?"i ask, she nods and kisses me, "Of course." i nod and kiss her long and slow one more time before i leave.I walk back to the side walk and see Tris wave i wave back and she blows me a kiss, i spaz out and try to catch it, she laughs and shuts her door.

I had a great time tonight, and now one of my best friends is my girlfriend.

**OH MY GOD THE FREAKING FEELS! It took me a long time to write this! And it made up for the short chapters earlier right? But the feels are so strong i think that they were swiming in fourtris tears!**

**Love you!**

**24 in the contest and i moved the end date to friday! So you guys have one more day!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Tris P.O.V**

On Monday I wake up feeling like I'm walking on clouds.

Right when my alarm goes on, I turn it off and jump out of bed, skipping to my closet.

I pick out a floral dress thats mid-thigh and is quarter sleeve with some white 4 inch heels. I go to my bathroom and take a shower.

When I get out I get dresses and slip my shoes on, I blow dry my hair and then I curl it. Pulling a side back with a white bow.

I grab my back pack and phone and skip down the stairs. I pop 2 peices of toast into the toaster and hear a knock on the door.

Once again I skip to the door, and open it. As soon as I see who it is a huge smile appears on my face,

"Morning beautiful." Tobias says, hugging me.

"Good morning!"I say, he pulls back and leans in and I smile before I press my lips to his.

"I'm so happy I can do that now." He says. I blush and invite him in. I take the bread out of the toaster and spread some nutella on it. I givye Tobias a piece and we head outside. He holds the car door open for me and I smile at him. He gets in the car and we head to school.p

When we pull in and Tobias rushes over to my door to help me out. I smile at him as he intertwines our fingers together walking up to the doors as soon as we walk in Chris rushes up to me,

"When did this happen?"She asks,

"Friday."i say. She jumps up and down, "YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER! LIKE I SHIP YOU GUYS SO HARD, WAIT U GUYS NEED A SHIP NAME...Uh... FOURTRIS OMFG!"She yell srunning down the hall, i look at Tobias and roll my eyes, he laughs and we head to first period.

"Hey guys wanna come over to my house for a 'I hate Mondays Party'?"Uriah asks, shoving a sandwich in his face, th whole group is sitting at the lunch table. Tobias puts his hand on my thigh and i smile at him.

"Sure!" Shuana says, "I cant i have a big geometry test tomorrow. I need to study."i say. They look sad but Tobias say, "Me too. Dont you two to?"He asks, pointing to Zeke and Uri. They nod, "Yeah, but i am so i dont need to."Uri says, all of us scoff and start laughing.

The bell rings and i pout in dissapointment,

"Whats wrong?" Tobias asks, i look from him to my cheetos. "I didnt get to finish my cheetos!"I say, he just laughs. i shove him and walk out of the cafeteria.

Time for Math!

"Have fun with Mountan Man!"I yell down the hall to Tobias. He glares at me and i laugh walking backwards. But i bump into something, "Im so sorry!" i say turning around. "Watch it Stiff." Its Peter.

I rol my eyes and walk off to Math, but Peter grabs my arm. "Off so soon?"He asks,

"Yeah, A hole, I have a Math class to get to." he tightens his grip on my arm and say, "Your not going anywhere." I raise and eyebrow as if to say 'Oh really?' he nods. I take the time while he is distracted i knee him in the man part and walk off to math. "Ill get you Stiff."He says on the floor in pain. I smirk. "Sure looks like it." i say walking into math.

After school I meet Tobias at his car, "Hey pretty lady." he says, walking up to me. I smile and open the door.

On the way there 'I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift' comes on and me and Tobias freak. "Dis be ma jam!" he says, dancing, well as much as you can dance while driving. I laugh as the yelling part comes on and he does it, terribly might I add.

"Cause I knee you were trouble when yyou walked in!" we yell together.

I'm laughing as we pull up to my house. "Thanks for the ride." I say,  
"Of course." He says, I wrap a hand around the back of his neck and bring his mouth to mine.

"Bye Tobias." I say winking and walking up the front porch. When I walk in I'm shocked by who is sitting on my couch,

**HAHAHAH! CLIFFIEEE:)**

**Anyway I pmed the winners of the drawing. But if you didn't win I'm so sorry and better luck next time!:)**

**Here is a little message from a friend of mine! :::**

**Hello people of Earth and surrounding planets, I am TrueDivergentFan! I would love all of you peoples if you would read my story (I am about to start to start a new one), and tell me if they rock or suck. You know give me feedback! My current story is Young, Inn Love, and In Dauntless!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys before you continue reading read this:**

**I have 2 new stories up on my profile so PLEASE go read them and tell me what you think! **

**Also: Im probably going to delete DauntingJay...UNLESS: Anyone wants to co-write it with me? Please let me know!:)**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Caleb? What are you doing here?"I ask, angry, that he decided to comw back into my life while im happy. He looks at me with tears streaming down his face.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" I ask sitting by him. I may be angry at him but he's still my brother and I still care about him.

"M-My girlfriend broke up with me and I got kicked out of my apartment." He says, I look at him with eyes of sympathy. I pull him in a hug.

I pull back and make him look at me in the eye,

"First things first, If you and your girl friend broke up then that wasn't who God planned for you to be with, it was just one of the Devils speed bumps in your life"- he nods, tears still coming-" second of all, you can live with me."- he looks hopeful-"But. You have to pay half of the bills and grocery money. And just because your gonna live with me doesn't mean were on the greatest terms, yet." I say. He nods and whispers,

"Thanks Tris."

"_Yo_u can call me _Beatrice._" I say. He nods and smiles. He gives me another hug before getting up,

"Ill go grab my things." I nod and lay on the couch. Things are gonna change, _agai_n. I can't decide if I like change... If I want things to always be the same.

All I know is I have a busy life,

I'm a senior in high school. I have my own house. Im gonna get a job. And I'm parentless.

It may sound like its not much but its stressful. The only person that understands is Tobias, because he only has his Dad. And his Dad shouldn't even be aloud to see Tobais. Sometimes I wish Tobias could Haute live with me, I mean he wouldnt have to be with Marcus anymore.

Caleb walks in holding his bags and a pillow. "You will have my room. Ill take the master." I say. He groans. "Don't push it." I say walking up the stairs to switch rooms. I'm still really angry with him.

After we have switched rooms we go down stairs for dinner, I decide to invite Tobias and Christina over for dinner too, so its not awkward with just me and Caleb.

I dial Tobias' number,

**(Tobias is italic)**

_Hey Trissy!_

Hey Four, can you come over for dinner tonight?

_Uh, yeah, sure. Why are we having a date? _(I can just imagine him wiggling his eyebrows)

Sadly no. But my brother is living with me again, and dinner would be awkward. So I'm inviting you and Chris over. Could you ask her for me?

_Oh darn! Yes. Ill be over in 10 to help._

Okay

_Okay. Love you!_

Love you too!

_Bye_

Bye.

"You have a _boyfrien_d?" Caleb asks, typical Caleb.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I ask,

"Yea-" Someone knocks on the door,

"You are so lucky." I tell Caleb.

I go to the door and open it to see a very _hot _looking Tobias. He is wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight black v-neck. His hair is also spiked up. And ànith good thing about him is that I've never seen him with acne.

"Hey!" I say, he smiles and answers.

"hello." he gives me a hug. When he pulls back he kisses me. I kinda forget everything that's happening and all the stress I'm under. Then Caleb walks by and says,

"Ugh. Gag me with a fork." I laugh and kiss Tobias one more time before Christina pulls up. She jumps out of the car and gives me a hug.

"Lets have dinner." I say, we all four sit at the table and eat, in an awkward silence.

"Well, that was good Tris. But I have a study group to get too." Caleb says, leaving.

"Oh thank God." I say, laying my head on the table.

"Well that was awkward." Chris says, I nod.

"I should probably go to." Chris adds. "And leave you to here, with all this space..._Alone._" she wiggles her eyebrows. And walks out the door. I laugh and stand up, and sit on Tobias' lap, facing him.

"Hey cutie." He says, wrapping his arms around me. I smile,

"Honestly, you look pretty dang fine yourself." I say, beaming.

"Oh really?" he asks with a mischevious grin, I nod. He presses his lips to mine, and I smile. I kiss him back harder. He runs his hands up and down my back, and I tangle my fingers in his hair.

Then I get a call,

"Mhhhhh." I groan pulling away from Tobias. "Don't answer it." he says, kissing me again. I look at the phone. Christina. What?

"Tobias. I have to its Chris." he pouts and I answer the phone, she's crying I jump off of Tobias.

"Chris? Chris? Chris what's wrong?" I ask,

"Tris, turn on the news."she hangs up and I rush to the t.v, Tobias following.

Then I hear the lady talk,

_"Albert southerland, found dead in local pond. His body was washed up on the bank while a near by passer by found a hand in the dirt. Officials dug it up and found the body. There were no signs of it being a murder, but there were signs of suicide. We will update you with more information soon."_

I turned the t.v off and stood there in disbeleif.

He _killed _himself?

Tobias pulls me ontop of him on the couch. "Go to sleep Tris. Don't think about it. You don't need more stress now. You have school in the morning and a job interveiw after." he says, I nod and fall asleep. 

**An extra long chapter in favor of my new Facebook page! Please go like it: Page Of Many Fandoms.**

**It is for: Tfios. THG. Divergent. Matched. Legend. The Mortal Instruments. Maze Runner, Etc.**

**Please go like it!:)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Tris P.O.V**

When I wake up I'm still laying on Tobias. I slowly get up and rush to the shower.

When I get out I change into black skinny jeans and a flowy blue tanktop. I slip on white converse and head back downstairs to see Tobias already up and dressed-and with breakfast!

"Oooo Yummy!" I say, I take my plate of Bacon and cheesy eggs and scarf them down. So does Tobias. Lets go!

"Can I please drive Trissy?" Tobias asks, oh yeah...I got my Ferrari back last night!

"No!"

"Please Babe!" he asks kissing me.

"Fine. But only to school today." I say. He smiles and gives me a big long slow kiss before jumping the drivers seat.

That's when reality hits me. Al died yesterday. I go pale. I feel sick.

When we get to the school there a sad tension  
in the air.I frown and walk through the doors to my locker with Tobias griping my hand.

"What's wrong with these people?"Tobias whispers in my ear, apparently he forgot to.

"Remember what happened yesterday?"I whisper, tears threating to spill. He looks confused for a second then his face goes slack. I nod and he stops in the middle of the hallway to give me a hug. I accept and tears fall without permission. I sob. He pulls back a little and presses his lips to my forehead. When the bell rings we head to our classes without a word.

At lunch its unusaully quiet. Usually its loud and everyone is obnoxious. But today everyone has there head down and are picking at there food.

What is happening. I understand Al died but not everyone even knew him...

**Only 12 chapters left!:)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Four P.O.V**

When I got home after sschool I took a risk and went up to Marcus.

He's at his desk with his head in his hands. It sounds like he's...crying?

"Marcus?" I ask. He slowly turns around. He was crying!

"Yeah?"he asks.

"Uh. Do you know what's going on at school?" I ask. He sighs and says,

"A teacher had a heart attack. ." he says. I almost gasp, he actually is talking to me?

"Oh. Well thanks...Dad." He looks up at me and nods with a slight smile.

I head upstairs to my room. I can't believe it! Maybe he is changing...

"Tris you wont believe it! He was actually _nice _to me. What is this world!" she laughs.

"Maybe he's changing. And this is good. Maybe you will get the father you deserve." I can just hear her smile.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too."she says.

"Alright well I better go. i need to go make dinner." She sighs."But I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, babe."

"Bye!"

I hang up. I love this girl...

I woke up early this morning so I can eat breakfast with Tris before school.

I change into skinny Red Converse. And a dark red v-neck.

I grab my keys and my phone and head over to Tris' house.

**Tris P.O.V**

*knock knock knock*

Its Tobias! I skip over to the door.

"Morning gorgeous!" he says. He gives me a hug and smile. I pull him in for a kiss.

**Hey fancy people! I really need more feed on my new story!**

** ***An Ansel Elgort Love Story*****

**PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!**

**(ALSO I NEED IDEAS! LET ME KNOW IF U HAVE ANY!)**


	21. Chapter 20

Tris P.O.V

Nothing interesting happened at school today. Sadly. Right when the last bell rang I rushed to my car, I have an interveiw for the Dauntless Bakery!

If I get the job Tobias will flip: I will get discounts on Dauntless Cake.

I type his number in the dial and wait for him to pick up. Huh, he wasnt supposed to be busy after school. I pull up and walk in the Bakery.

"Ah Tris? Welcome! Come back to my office." The owner-Melissa-says. I follow her to a back room and take a seat.

"So Tris have you had a job before?"she asks.

"No ma'am."

"Well Tris you seem like you would be a great cashier. You start work tomorrow. Good Luck."

I nod and walk out of the room.

I go to my car and drive home.

When I get home I see Caleb on the porch. I walk up to him.

"What's up?" I ask. He looks up at me, surprised.

"Nothing. But Mathew is supposed to pick me up." he says. I nod and walk inside.

I cook French bread pizza and sit in front of the T.V.

I go on my recordings list and click on Pitch Perfect. It is the best movie Ever. My favorite qoute is: 'I'm not falling, I'm running horizontaly.'

During the movie I get a facetime call. Its from an unknown user. I slowly press answer and try to identify the person. But it looks like he is wearing a black cloak. and he is in the dark.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Follow these steps if you want yourself and your friends to live.

#1 bring 500$. cash.

#2 Get the purple serum from the supply closet in the gym

#3 Bring Caleb and Mathew.

Now.

Or this will happen. Again.

He shows a clip of my parents in the crash and I gasp. He smiles evily and ends the facetime.

First place I go is too the bank. I ask the lady to deposit 500$. She hands the money to me and I start to sob. I'm broke now.

I get in my car and drive off to the school. I pull in the drive way and walk up to the door. But there is someone standing by it with a gun. My eyes widen when I see whos by the door, Christina.

"Chris? What's going on?" he face stays emotionless. I look around and try to open the door, but Chris moves in the way. She kicks my legs from under me and stands back in her spot. Emotionless.

I get up and try again but she grabs my arm and wrenches it back and flips me on the ground.

She kicks my head and my vision goes blury.

Then BLACK.

OHHHH! PLOT TWIST! ITS NOT ALL A FAIRY TALE!

MUAHAHAHA

I had drama practice today and it was great! Guess what its for!

I'm going on a missions trip Sunday and on Monday we are going to have a block party there and my church is doing a drama skit! So this was our last practice!

This will also be my first missions trip!

I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS:

GOOD NEWS: IM TRYING TO UODATE ALOT TONIGHT.

BAD NEWS: The missions trip is electronic free. So I can't update for 7 days! And this wednesday I'm going camping till Saturday. So if the camp ground had good service then I will update! But if there isn't new update till week after next I'm sorry :(


	22. Chapter 21

**Tris P.O.V**

**When I wake up I'm in a glass box and I look around and notice that water I'd flooding the bottom. I start to panicked and kick and punch the glass. I'm trapped. I take a deep breath and float in tthe 4 foot deep water. Maybe ill drown. And this will be over. **

**...over**

**.over...**

**BLACK**

**I'm standing with Four in a jail cell. **

**"WHY DID U DO IT TRIS?" He screams at me I cower back and ask,**

**"What did I do?" **

**"DONT PLAY STUPID WITH ME! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER." He slaps my face and I gasp.**

**"Don't talk to me again." he whispers and walking out the door and giving Marcus a hug,**

**Wait. **

**What?**

**I know its short but just wait something juicy will happen soon! **


	23. Chapter 22

Tris P.O.V

I gasp and shoot off the couch, tears streaming down my face.

It was a dream.

Just a freaking dream.

I put my hand on my forehead and lean back on the couch.

Just a dream.

Whoo.

I fall back asleep soon.

When I wake up its 9:30. Wow I slept in a lot. your probably thinking

"Why isn't she at school."

But thats the thing, today is teachers appreciation day so NO SCHOOL!

But I have to go to work.

Oh Poo.

On the bright side the work uniform is ADORABLE!

Its a pink and white striped high waisted skirt that goes to my knees and a tan button up shirt with half sleeves.

I put on my uniform and slip on some white flats. I put my name tag on and grab my phone. Looking good. I walk out to my car and head off to work. Whole my favorite song plays on the radio station.

Till the love runs out by OneRepublic.

Dang.

**Anyway I now you guys are confused about what happened but when she was watching Pitch perfect she fell asleep everything from there was a dream except this chapter. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**TRIS**

**Prologue.**

I did it. I graduated High School.

Now I'm just waiting to get accepted at Brave University. I plan on being a nurse, so I have about four to five years of college. I've also had a promotion at my job - I'm the new manager. I was so hyped when I got the position. Tobias was also really proud of me.

Christina and Will got engaged - on graduation day. Shuana and Zeke are having relationship issuses. Uriah and Marlene are still good - as far as I know. Me and Tobias are still great.

Me and Tobias are in the car heading to our College, Brave University. We all got scholarships to the same place, that's freaking awesome! We were literally having an twenty minute group hug when we got the news.

Me and Christina are gonna share a dorm, Marlene and Lynn and Shuana will share an bigger dorm than a double. Then Zeke and Tobias will share a dorm, and Uriah and Will will share a dorm.

I am going to be an Registered ER nurse, Tobias will be an Contractor, Christina is going to be an Actor, Will wants to be an Doctor, Uriah wants to be an Race Car driver, Shuana wants to be an Dancer, Marlene will be an Nutritionist, and Zeke will be an sports trainer.

I look over at Tobias and Smile. This life is an good life.


	25. Chapter 24

Tobias P.O.V

Tomorrow me and Tris are going to Dauntless! Im so excited, and we are getting married next month. I seriously think im living a fairytale.

Im 'working' on my work, but really im trying to find a place to go to for the honey moon. Im not good at these things so I have no idea where to go. Maybe Amity? Ugh. I don't know. Tris starts walking over to my desk and I immediately click off of the website.

"Watcha looking at?" She asks going behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

"Work. Gross. I cant wait for our break." I fib, but she believes me. She kisses my neck and I put my hands over hers.

"I love you." I say, closing my eyes.

"I love you too."

"I cant wait until were married." She says, sighing. I look at her and smiling. "Your so beautiful." I say, she looks down and shakes her head.

"Tris, I'm not just saying that. You honestly are gorgeous."

She looks up at me, grinning. "You are so sweet." she says kissing my cheeks and going back to her desk. I sigh and click back on the website.

After a little longer of searching I finally found the perfect honeymoon spot: An Cabin in the woods. Perfect, we will be away from everyone for a while - three weeks - and we can have some fun. **;)**

As soon as I got home I grabbed my suitcase and started shoving clothes in it. Then I called up Christina,

(Chris is bold)

Hey Chris, I need some advice.

**Sure, what for?**

I just bought mine and tris' honeymoon trip. I wanna know if you think she will like it.

**Okay, yeah sure. What is it?**

A cabin in the woods, for three weeks. Its called the 'couples cabin'

**Yeah, she would like that! Just make sure to be romantic, and genuine. And please use protection, we don't need an moody Tris right now**.

Haha, okay. Thanks Chris. Bye.

**Bye.**

**[Authors Note: This was definetly a filler chapter but...chapter after next will have the wedding. **

**And I need you all to answer this question:**

** Would you be uncomfortable if I wrote out there wedding night out? (we all know what happens then.) I could make it very little detail id you'd like or I can just skip it. Let me know! **

**Love you,**

**Kels.]**


	26. Chapter 25

**Four P.O.V **

**#SongForTheChapter: This Is How We Do by Katy Perry  
**

Caleb. Are you serious? I would rather live somewhere else. After what I heard he did to Tris, I will never look at him the same. He grins at us, "Well I will see you guys in the morning." He says, walking into his room. I dont say a word, I'm speechless. That ass hole.

I look over at Zeke, "I swear if he says another word to me I will not hesitate to murder him." He nods, "I'm on your side, man." He says. "Lets go tell Tris."

***10 Minutes Earlier***

**Tris P.O.V**

"What the crap are you doing here, Caleb?" I ask, Furious. When he moved into my house a while ago he brought girls home, trashed the place, destroyed my stuff. I absolutley hate him. I shoul have never forgave him. "What are you talking about Beatrice? This is my college." He says, smirking. I lunge at him, wrapping my hands around his neck. "I hate you, so so much." I sob out, Christina wrenches me away from his neck and pushes me out of the way, "Get your ass out of here!" She yells, pushing him out the door, closing and locking it. She comes over to me.

"I'm so sorry Tris." She says, hugging me. I nod, "I'm fine, really. Im just so angry at him." She nods and theres a knock on the door, i swear if its Caleb- Its Tobais! I jump up from the couch and tackle him in a hug, "Hey, babe." He says, kissing my cheek. I look up at him, "Hey whats the matter?" He asks, putting his hand on my cheek. "Caleb." Is all i say before kissing him. I hear Christina making gagging sounds behind me and i smile into the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and his go to my waist, Im doing this to mess with Chris. "Guys! Please if your gonna make out go in your room, this is disturbing!" Chris yells, throwing one of the couch cushions at us. I laugh and pull back, throwing the cushion back at her. "Yeah, you will never guess who my roomate is." Tobias says, frowning. "HARRY STYLES?" Christina yells, coming up from the couch. Tobias rolls his eyes, "Nah, its Liam."

"REALLY?" Chris asks, jumping up and down. "No." he answers, she pouts and sits back on the couch. "Who is it?" I ask, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "Caleb." My jaw drops, "Are you serious!?" I ask, he nods. "I swear if he says another word to me, I will murder him in his sleep." he says, closing his eyes. I nod, "Im sorry."

After dinner with the group Tobias takes me out to the ice cream shop - Cherry Berry. Fro yo! I grab a cup and fill it with my two favorite kinds: Sea Salt Carmel and Pecan Cookie. After we get our ice cream we walk across the street to the park, we walk along the pavement paths. "So..." Tobias says, taking another bite of his ice cream. "Thank you - for the ice cream." I say, kissing his cheek. "Anything for you."

We walk until we finish our icecream then we throw it in the trash, but Tobias' misses the trash can. I glare at him, "Sure, I'll get it." I say sarcasticaly. He winks, I grab the bowl and toss it in the trash. When i turn back around Tobias is on one knee holding a ring,

"Tris Elizibith Prior, Will you marry me?"

**HeHe! Anyway I just posted a new story called: "Just Friends" go read it!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 3

**#SongOfTheChapter: Haunted by Taylor Swift.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I think for a moment before I answer, do I really want this? I'm nineteen. He is only twenty-one. What if he regrets his choice? You know what? I love him, if Anthony happens it will be okay. I can get through it. "Yes." I answer to his worry filled face. His face immediately brightens, he jumps up from his position and carefully slides the ring on my finger. Then he hugs me so tight I can barley breathe, but I don't say anything - I love seeing him this happy.

He pulls back and presses his forehead to mine, "I love you Tris." I grin, "I love you too, Tobias." He presses his lips to mine and I smile into the kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. When he pulls away he is grinning like an idiot. I cant blame him, I'm stoked! Were engaged. Were gonna be married, I'm gonna be .

As soon as we get back to the dorms Christina immediately freaks out. "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE MARRIED! LITTLE FOURTRIS CHILDREN. OHHH, YOU SHOULD NAME YOUR KID TEN! GET IT? FOUR PLUS SIX IS TEN!" All I did was walk into my room, blocking out her squeals. I shake my head, smiling. I still cant believe it.

I wake up to lips on mine, I immediatley open my eyes, its Tobias. "Tobias!" I yell sitting up. "Your not supposed to be in here!" I shriek. He shrugs, "What? I had to see my Fiancè." He says with the most adorable grin I have ever seen. I look at him and sigh, "Fine, what time is it anyway?"

"Um its only 2:45 in the morning." My eyes widen, he laughs. "Sorry, I just wanted to see you and I couldn't sleep." He says, I sigh again. "Fine. You can stay with me tonight but only tonight - and were NOT doing anything." I say glaring at him. He nods and gets under the blankets with me. He wraps his arks around my waist and pulls me against him. I smile and putbhis hand in mine and I place a kiss on his calloused knuckles. "I love you."

Christina shrieks when she walks into my room today, I knew I should've locked it. "Oh my God, Tris are you trying to get us kicked out?!" She asks, her eyes wide at Tobias who is 'sleeping'. "Shhh! Christina, he is sleeping and he is the one that came in here." She rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.


	28. Chapter 27

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong- Tris P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Today is my third week mark in college. I love it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I have to admit, I am excited and nervous and happy and other things I can't explain. When I woke up this morning I skipped out of bed and that is the most unusual thing I have ever done in my life - was happy when I woke up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Don't judge, Okay? I'm not a morning person. I make my way into the dorm kitchen and see everyone chilling in the livingroom. "Bout time." Uriah mumbles as I grab a gronola bar and walk out of the dorm. Ignoring there calls for me to wait up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Suddenly I am lifted up and thrown over a shoulder, emTobias' shoulder. /em"Let me down!" I pound on his back but all he does is chuckle; when I could easily kick him in his manhood. . . . But, I am going to marry him and I am wanting kids in the future. So. . .That would be a bad idea./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I give up and let him carry me to my first class. But I 'accedently' spilt my coffee on his shirt without him knowing. Hah, in your face. When he sets me down infront of the first class he raises an eyebrow, "No goodbye kiss." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Nope."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Rude...Please!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I peck his lips and run into class, I hear him groan and smirk to myself. Thats what you get for being a major donkey. I find my seat and look at the board; it says: 'High School Visiting Day.' What does that mean? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Welcome class. I'm . Today we will have High School Students come visit our college to have a tour for there future. In this bowl there are the students names that will be coming to this class, each of you will pick a name and stick with them for the day." He passes the bowl around the whole class and when it gets to me I spin my hand around in it then pick a folded piece of paper with a name on it,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGeorgia. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, my name is Tris, I'm ninteen." I say to Georgia, who is super pretty and reminds me of someone but I cant put my finger on it. . . She smiles at me, "Hey, I'm Georgia, I'm sixteen." I grin, she looks like Tori...with a dash of Tobias? That is so weird. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Okay, Georgia...Where do you want a tour of first?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Um, It doesnt matter to me." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I nod and lead her too the cafeteria. We walk by Tobias and his student and Georgia and Tobias stop and stare at each other with wide eyes. "Georgia?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Tobias?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	29. (

**Hi guys, some of you are mad at me for not being active for a long time. I'm sorry! I've been busy, and I usually work on Wattpad now, I mean its alot better than this, don't get me wrong, I love this site! It's just that I don't have to write on my computer on Wattpad, it's mobile and so... You know. **

**Anyway, I'm going to update every story once a month :) THANKS!**


End file.
